memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Sascha Money (22nd century)
|Assign=security, |Rank=crewman |Insignia= }} Sascha Money was a Human female enlisted in the MACO and later in the Federation Starfleet, in the mid-22nd century. History MACO In 2153, Money was in Major Joss Hayes's company that was assigned to the during the mission to find the Xindi in the Delphic Expanse. That was her first assignment. In September of 2153, she was one of the MACOs selected by Major Hayes to accompany the away team to the planet Kaletoo, following a lead on the Xindi. After the capture of a smuggler named La'an Trahve, Captain Archer took the team on a scout mission with the smugglers ship. The smuggler's information turned out to be a Xindi trap, the team was forced to leave smuggler's blowing ship via an EVA jump without an environmental suit to Shuttlepod Two, but they suvived and returned to the Enterprise. (''ENT'' novel: Last Full Measure) Later that month, Money led a team of three and took position near a hatch where a group of Xindi-Reptilians was expected to board the ship. After the hatch exploded, Money and the two other MACOs opened fire but had to withdraw to a more secure position. Money was hit by a shot of a Xindi-Reptilian rifle and was brought behind the corner by her fellow MACOs. (''ENT'' episode: "Rajiin") :This is the first episode in which her name patch, "S. Money", is clearly visible. Money was among the crew, including MACO Warren Woods and Edward Hamboyan, that transported down to the Skagaran colony to make "official" first contact with the Human settlers who lived there. She was involved in a firefight with several of the inhabitants, who believed that they were associated with the Skagarans. (''ENT'' episode: "North Star") In November of 2153, Money and R. Richards escorted Malcolm Reed when retaking the ship from the group of Triannons. The team met several armed Triannon in the corridors and Money found herself in a hand to hand combat with a Triannon. Indava helped her and shot the Triannon. Money, who wore the uniform of B. Cotton, then assisted Captain Archer recapturing the bridge. (''ENT'' episode: "Chosen Realm") Money took part in the combat exercise and the sharpshooting comparison between the MACO and the Starfleet officers. She fought against Hoshi Sato. (''ENT'' episode: "Harbinger") While Captain Archer was under the influence of the Xindi-Insectoids, he replaced his senior staff with the MACO. During the re-take of the command on Enterprise, Money was on duty on the bridge, manning the science station. She was stunned by Malcolm Reed. (''ENT'' episode: "Hatchery") On February 13, 2154, Money accompanied Major Hayes in recovering Ensign Hoshi Sato from a Xindi-Reptilian vessel; she was shot, but survived. (''ENT'' episode: "Countdown") The very next day, Money assisted in repelling a Sphere-Builder boarding party on Enterprise; she was shot yet again. (''ENT'' episode: "Zero Hour") Money remained on board Enterprise after refits in 2154. She was part of the MACO team who tried to stop the Augments when they rescued Arik Soong and was hit by a disruptor shot. (''ENT'' episode: "Borderland") Also in 2154, Money was part of the MACO team which tried to defend Enterprise from the Klingon Augment boarding party. (''ENT'' episode: "Affliction") Federation Starfleet In 2161, after the founding of the United Federation of Planets the MACOs were absorbed into the Federation Starfleet's security division along with Money. In April, 2163, she held the rank of crewman, and served in the security department of the under Lieutenant Commander Takashi Kimura. During the "Mute" crisis she was part of the boardig party that infultrated a "Mute" ship. During the mission, she was knocked unconscious, but his team mates were able to return her safely back to the ship. (''ENT'' - Rise of the Federation novel: A Choice of Futures) In 2164, she was part of a landing party sent to the surface of Rigel VII via shuttlepod, believed to be one of the possible locations in the Rigel system to find the s own Lieutenant Samuel Kirk, and Ensign Bodor chim Grev, and to recover secret archives stolen by members of the First Families of Rigel. During their mission, they were attacked by the Kaylar and crashed on a cliff, with Money suffering from severe injuries, surrounded by twenty of their warriors. They were rescued when Endeavour came down from orbit and scared off the Kaylar. A second party in Shuttlepod Two led by Hoshi Sato brought them back to the ship where they received medical attention. (''ENT'' - Rise of the Federation novel: Tower of Babel) In 2165, Money was part of a strike team that stormed the hideout of former-Administrator V'Las's hardliners in the Irinthar Mountains of . Led by Kimura and Director Surel of Vulcan Security, the team attempted to secure the facility and capture anyone they could, but the movement's leaders escaped and activated the base's self destruct system. Money and her team were beamed out in the last second, but several members were killed. (''ENT'' - Rise of the Federation novel: Uncertain Logic) Background information S. Money was played by regular stunt actress Dorenda Moore who received no credit for her appearances. She was named after key costumer Susie Money. As described in the final draft script of "The Xindi", this character was originally to have been male. Her costume was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Moore also portrayed the MACO Parsons and N. Myers in different episodes. Money's rank insignia was a single chevron on a triangular MACO patch on her arm, indicating a private, which is supported by the auctioned costume. In "North Star" however she was referred to as Corporal. Apocrypha The Star Trek Customizable Card Game gives her name as Sascha Money. The novel Last Full Measure also identifies her by this name. Category:Humans Category:MACO personnel Category:MACO enlisted personnel Category:MACO privates Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:USS Endeavour (NCC-06) personnel